Las fantasías de Yoh
by Mafaldyna
Summary: Yoh Asakura es una gran shaman nadie lo duda. Al mismo tiempo también es un chico y es adolescente con unas hormonas...bueno ya se darán ustedes la idea. Completo! contiene lemon, dejen review!
1. Default Chapter

Y quién dice que Yoh Asakura no tiene sus fantasías? Después de todo es un humano también.  
  
Las fantasías de Yoh  
  
«Capítulo 1»  
  
Los rayos del sol pasaban por los pequeños agujeros de las cortinas en las ventanas. Llegaban a la cara de un joven cuyo rostro mostraba tener aparentemente un poco de "calor". Pero claro ¿cómo no tenerlo en aquel caluroso día de verano y el sol pegándote de lleno en el rostro? El joven cuyos cabellos cafés se mecía de un lado al otro con cada movimiento parecía murmurar algo.  
  
-Oh! Anna que haces?! Pero Annitaaaa!!  
  
El rostro cada vez mostraba un color más sonrojado que el anterior y el dueño se retorcía de una forma extraña.  
  
-Yoh... sentía como una voz lo llamaba.  
  
-Qué? Anna? A dónde vas?  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-Eh?  
  
-Yoh!!!!  
  
-Ah!! De repente se dio cuenta que esa voz no era la Anna de sus sueños. Al contrario, esa provenía del exterior de la Anna de carne y huesos. Fue como si le echaran encima un balde de agua bien fría y sintió como la desilusión se apoderaba de él al saber que todo no había sido nada más que un simple sueño.  
  
-Yoh!!! Que no escuchas!! Entro de golpe una Ana al parecer exasperada por que su prometido no hacía caso. -Levántate ya! Dicho esto cerro de nuevo la puerta de golpe y lo próximo que se escucho fueron sus pasos y unos murmullos que parecían decir algo así como...  
  
-Claro como va a escucharme si ese aparato suyo ya lo dejo sordo! (saben a q' me refiero no?)  
  
Yoh se quedó contemplando el lugar por dónde y fue tan rápido Anna. De seguro quería que le hiciera el desayuno. -jijiijii. No pudo evitar sacar una de sus famosas risitas. Cuando se levanto para empezar a vestirse se dio cuenta que "algo" no estaba en su lugar por así decirlo. Puso cara de sorpresa al ver hacia abajo y darse cuenta de que era. De pronto sintió como una oleada de calor cubría de nuevo su cara al recordar el sueño que había tenido. Estaban él, Anna, hacía bastante calor y sólo había un pequeño futón para ambos. Ciertamente no podría salir así. Con lo suspicaz que es Anna se daría cuenta. Se dirigió hacia el lavado y una vez refrescado y que todo estaba en orden bajo a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Empezaba a hacer las bolas de arroz aunque no podía evitar pensar en sus sueños. Últimamente todos trataban de una sola persona. Siempre Anna. Anna en su vestido negro, Anna con su yukata, Anna bañándose, Anna... Paró en seco de hacer el desayuno al sentir su cara colorada de nuevo. Esto se estaba haciendo seguido. No sabía cuanto más podría resistirlo. Seguro se volvía loco antes.  
  
-Yoh?! Qué crees que estas haciendo?  
  
De inmediato se dio cuenta pero si lo que estaba calentando era el cuchillo e intentaba cortar verdura con un cuenco de arroz.  
  
-Ahh! Oh!! Jejeje! No me di cuenta Annita ^^  
  
-Pues haber si dejas de andar de distraído que ya tengo hambre!  
  
En el fondo Anna Kyoyama estaba preocupada por su prometido. Hacia días que se comportaba raro y pensativo. Incluso la otra vez observaba cómo un rubor crecía en sus mejillas cuando estaba con su amigo Manta. Es que acaso!?!?!? No!! Definitivamente eso no era. No podía ser. Entonces qué? Tendría que averiguarlo. Estaba decidida sea lo que fuese ella lo descubriría!  
  
Continuará...  
  
× Notas de autora: jeje y este fanfic ha acabado... no como creen! Bueno claro esta que seguirá. Yoh sordo por sus audífonos! Eso jamás! Si se ven tan cómodos me encantaría tener unos así U_U Ahora esta poma de la discordia se despide, hasta el sig. capítulo. 


	2. Durante la comida

En el fondo Anna Kyoyama estaba preocupada por su prometido. Hacia días que se comportaba raro y pensativo. Incluso la otra vez observaba cómo un rubor crecía en sus mejillas cuando estaba con su amigo Manta. Es que acaso!?!?!? No!! Definitivamente eso no era. No podía ser. Entonces qué? Tendría que averiguarlo. Estaba decidida sea lo que fuese ella lo descubriría!  
  
«Capítulo 2»  
  
Mientras Anna se dirigía al comedor a esperar su plato, Yoh ya se encontraba sirviendo la comida para los dos. 'Sólo nosotros 2' pensaba algo alarmado. 'Digo no es que me moleste estar sólo con Anna, al contrario, pero no sé si podré controlarme o más bien controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo'. Empezó a caminar el pasillo que lleva hacia el comedor, deposito la comida en la mesa y se sentó sin siquiera mirar a Anna.  
  
Anna por otro lado observaba con detenida atención cada uno de los movimientos de su prometido. 'Veamos' se decía a sí misma, 'sigue con esa enervante sonrisa en su rostro, claro a la vez acogedora, mismo corte de raro de pelo, que a la vez me fascina y... q!? Pero que estoy pensando?! Su sonrisa, su corte que importa eso! Además son feos!' 'Si claro ni tú misma te la crees' 'argh! Maldito Yoh porque tengo que pensar en él a cada rato! Cómo si yo le importará a él, siempre anda con sus amigotes esos!'  
  
Anna seguía en sus cavilaciones y no había probado bocado alguno de su plato.  
  
-Anna no te gusto la comida? Preguntaba el sonriente shaman llamando la atención de la itako.  
  
-La verdad no, vuélvela a hacer hasta que te salga bien Yoh. Se dignó a contestar lo más fríamente posible, aunque no logrando sonar como de costumbre, para que así él no sospechara nada.  
  
-Pero Annita T-T...  
  
-Nada de peros Yoh! Y después de eso tendrás que correr 6km (mira que son pocos eh).  
  
-Pero Annita T-T...  
  
-Y ya deja de decirme Annita!  
  
-Pero...Anna hace un sol tremendo deja que nada más me quede hoy o hasta la tarde que baje el sol si?^^  
  
-mmm...¬¬  
  
-anda si? ^^  
  
-entonces tendrás que correr el doble.  
  
-ToT de acuerdo Annita.  
  
-¬¬ me avisas cuando este lista la comida estaré en mi habitación.  
  
En eso Anna se levanto para dirigirse a su alcoba pero al hacerlo rápidamente la parte de atrás de su vestido negro se alzo un poco dejando ver algo más de lo que debía. Anna no se dio cuenta y siguió su camino, pero por otra parte Yoh vio todo el acontecimiento y sus mejillas lo demostraban muy bien al estar completamente coloreadas con rojo. Su mirada seguía perdida por donde Anna se fue.  
  
Ella se había convertido en una bella joven de 17 años. Sino desarrollada exageradamente lo que tenía realmente era algo que dejaba deseando a cualquiera. O al menos eso pensaba Yoh. Él sabía que la quería desde hace mucho tiempo aún así sus fantasías con ella no eran tan seguidas como lo eran ahora. Sintió cómo algo tibio brotaba de su nariz y al llevarse la mano se topo con algo rojo.  
  
-Oh! No otra vez! Dicho esto salió corriendo de nuevo al baño.  
  
Anna se encontraba acostada en su cama (bueno futón) mirando el techo. Escucho los pasos apresurados de alguien por el pasillo. 'Que tanto andará haciendo?' Se preguntaba. 'Vaya me gustaría tanto que me tuviera un poco de más confianza. Que digo! Me gustaría a mi poder tenerle a él más confianza y así poder preguntárselo yo misma sin tener que andar sospechando cosas que no son'¡. Suspiro.  
  
A pesar de haber quedado comprometidos tantos años atrás casi no demostraban afecto el uno por el otro en lo que se refiere románticamente. Era cierto que se preocupaba por él en sus batallas ya que estaba más que consciente que este podría morir pero es difícil no preocuparse por alguien en esa situación y aún así después de los combates todo seguía como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
  
'Acaso él realmente siente algo por mí? Siempre es muy amigable con todos, qué tal si le gustaba Tamao? Ya había crecido y no para mal'. Rechazo ese pensamiento tan rápido como vino. 'no, él nunca ha visto a Tamao de esa forma'.. 'Entonces cómo me ve él a mi? Después de todo no solemos caminar tomados de la mano, y jamás nos hemos besado después de tantos años de vivir juntos'. La itako no pudo evitar que un tono rosado apareciera en su rostro al imaginarse tal escena, únicamente el pensamiento hacía que sintiera como su estomago se movía'.  
  
Se levanto y se dirigió al baño (si ya sé que enfadosa soy pero a poco ustedes no van eh?). 'Aunque ahora que lo pienso no tengo idea si alguna vez le ha gustado alguien'. Un olor la hizo despertar, y cuál fue su desconcierto al realizar que era... sangre?! Pero no podía ser o si? Tal vez ya imaginaba cosas y ella era la paranoica. Se acerco al lavamanos para lavarse las manos y ahí estaba una pequeñísima mancha roja (que buena vista). No era de ella estaba segura. 'Yoh!!¡' su cerebro se apresuro a gritar. Aún así tenía que conservar la calma. Después de todo ella era la fría y calculadora itako. Tal vez no era nada grave.  
  
-Simplemente se ha de haber cortado con el cuchillo. Dijo en voz alta para sí misma y se tranquilizó un poco.  
  
'Tanto era su distracción como para que le pasara eso? Él, que manejaba una espada de gran tamaño se había cortado con un cuchillo?! Los accidentes ocurren pero... salió apresuradamente del baño y se dirigió por segunda vez en el día a la cocina. Ahí estaba él cocinando nuevamente para ella sólo porque no le había gustado la comida. Sintió un poco de culpa internamente pero se fue al instante. Se fijó bien en sus manos y nada. Ni rastros de una cortada.  
  
-Anna que estas haciendo? Una voz detrás de ella la hizo voltear en seco. Había sido descubierta justo en el acto de estar espiando a nadie menos que a Yoh!  
  
× Notas de autora: Aquí esta ya el 2º capítulo (si están leyendo esto es obvio que ya lo saben ¬_¬U). Si ya sé que son cortos los capítulos pero que se le va hacer a la inspiración no se le apresura (especialmente la mía con mi ociosidad). Lo que cuenta es la calidad y no la cantidad además (ªoª). Aparte estoy en exámenes (malditos!!). Hablando de inspiración si alguien x ahí le quiere saber de dónde salió todo esto (sino de todos formas lo digo) es porque vivo en un desierto y hace un calor pero si que va! A y gracias por los reviews me dan ánimo para continuar más rápido. Con respecto a tu fic Lain ya lo leí hace tiempo (desde que lo publicaste) pero creo que no deje review pondré uno con mi opinión! Y no, no lo dejaré a medio empezar, esto va para todos porque es feo quedarse dudando. Y si Rally, Yoh pasa demasiado tiempo en el baño últimamente, quien sabe que pase. Hasta la próxima. Sale bye. 


	3. Soñando despierto

-Anna que estas haciendo? Una voz detrás de ella la hizo voltear en seco. Había sido descubierta justo en el acto de estar espiando a nadie menos que a Yoh!  
  
«Capítulo 3»  
  
Anna recobró ágilmente su rostro estoico que no demostraba, para la mayoría, algo más allá del aburrimiento.  
  
-Vine a la cocina por qué tengo hambre enano cabezón, que crees que estoy haciendo? Lo último lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.  
  
-Ah! Es sólo que yo creí que como no entrabas y este yo bueno..jeje.. creo pues... Manta el pequeño (y demasiado) amigo de Yoh no sabía que decir frente a la feroz mirada de Anna. Claro pensaba que estaba espiándolo pero si le dice eso le va a ir peor así que solamente se dedico a balbucear algunas palabras incoherentes.  
  
En eso salió Yoh de la cocina al darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.  
  
-Hola Manta! Hace mucho que no venías!  
  
-Si. Lo que pasa es que la compañía de mi padre me ocupada bastante tiempo.  
  
Manta desde que empezó el verano se había hecho cargo las empresas familiares lucía ciertamente algo cansado y, a la vez alegre ya que al fin podría ver a su amigo quien con el paso del tiempo había crecido hasta el punto en que tenía que voltear hacia arriba para verlo.  
  
-Me da gusto que vengas a visitarnos Manta.  
  
-O-O!!!!! Esa fue la expresión por parte de los confundidos Yoh y Manta.  
  
-Enserio te da gusto verme Anna!!?!! Preguntaba un Manta contento por lo que había oído.  
  
-Claro. Así la casa quedará limpia más pronto que cuando sólo Yoh hace los deberes.  
  
-^^U jeje. Es que yo ya me...  
  
-Ya te qué Manta?! Preguntó ella en un tono de ni se te ocurra, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga (ese tono existe créanme).  
  
-je yo...pues es que yo...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Nada u-u  
  
-jijijii. Se escuchaba la risita de Yoh al lado.  
  
Lo que después vemos es a Yoh y Manta metidos en la cocina aún preparando la comida por enésima vez. 'Vaya de verás que Anna debe estar de mal humor hoy. Por lo general no nos hace hacer tantas veces una sola comida U.U me pregunto si algo le esta molestando? Pero que podrá ser? Hay mi Annita si tan solo me dieras una pista! Mi Annita! Oh! Me gustaría tanto poder decirle eso se escucha tan bien'. Penso esto algo sonrojado. 'Mi Annita, mi Annita y de nadie más...'  
  
-Yoh que te pasa por qué estas rojo?  
  
-Eh? Es que este día hace mucho calor jiijijiji.  
  
-A mi se me hace que es por otra cosa.  
  
-º\\º  
  
-Jajajaja parece que adivine. Y dime acaso es Anna.  
  
-º\\\º  
  
-Ya veo. A pesar de estar solos no han hecho nada no es así??  
  
-Yo nunca haría nada para ofender a mi Annita u\\\u  
  
-Con qué ahora es "tu" Annita??  
  
-Jijijijii 'creo que se me salio'.  
  
-No deberían hacerse tontos cuál más de los 2. Es muy obvio que se quieren el uno al otro.  
  
-Me gustaría creer eso pero ya no sé ni que pensar Manta. El tono de Yoh era inusualmente serio que impresionó a su amigo.  
  
-Por qué no se lo dices Yoh? El tono de Manta también había cambiado.  
  
-Porque lo más seguro es que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi.  
  
-No lo sabrás si no intentas. Además a que no sabes que estaba haciendo cuando llegue aquí?! Su matiz de voz regreso al de hace momentos atrás.  
  
-Qué cosa? Preguntó con interés. La voz y el semblante de Yoh también volvieron a la normalidad.  
  
-Espiándote! Acentuó la palabra y fijo su vista en su amigo para ver su reacción. Y estaba en lo correcto Yoh enrojeció completamente y su mente figuraba no estar ahí. Una ancha sonrisa se mostró en su rostro. Fue entonces que Manta no resistió la curiosidad y pregunto...  
  
-Qué es lo que estas pensando Yoh? Yoh? Me estas escuchando?  
  
Mente de Yoh:  
  
-Anna se que estás ahí sal. En eso se ve a Anna saliendo de su escondite y entrando por el umbral de la cocina. -Vaya que te has vuelto muy hábil Yoh (para que vean que también tiene ego je). Anna caminaba de una forma extraña para llegar a dónde se encontraba él. Sus caderas se movían sensualmente como hipnotizando a nuestro protagonista. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. 'Cómo sería tomar el control de la situación con Anna?' una sonrisa maliciosa paso por su cara. Tomo a Anna por ambos muslos y la levanto de modo que sus piernas estuvieran alrededor de su cintura. La pego a la pared para que su cuerpo quedará aprisionando el de ella...  
  
Manta al ver que Yoh no despertaba de su ensueño decidió hacer lo mejor que se lo podía ocurrir en ese momento para ir a descansar. -Creo que mejor me voy. Dicho esto Manta opto por salir antes que Anna lo viera y obligará a hacer más deberes de la casa...  
  
× Notas de autora: bueno solo quiero agradecer en general por los reviews y dedicar este capítulo a: sakkuri, sakura, anna, rally y sakura himura. Los 5 reviews del 2 capítulo gracias! Y también por los aplausos (mi ego va a aumentar no cabe duda). Ya me voy sino mis notas van a ser más largas que el capítulo U_U vale? Bye. 


	4. Confesiones y risas

_Manta al ver que Yoh no despertaba de su ensueño decidió hacer lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir en ese momento,  ir a descansar. _

_-Creo que mejor me voy. Dicho esto Manta opto por salir antes que Anna lo viera y obligará a hacer más deberes de la casa..._

**«Capítulo 4»**

'Así que Anna me estaba espiando, jijijijijii' eran los pensamientos de Yoh. Si su amigo Manta tenía razón la pregunta era por qué Anna estaba espiándolo a él? Talvez...' Su mente comenzó a vagar de nuevo.

-Ya basta!! Tengo que despertar. Se decía Yoh un poco harto de sus no muy decentes pensamientos por así decirlo. 

'Será mejor que le diga a Anna que baje, y de paso le preguntaré si es cierto. Si claro, como si fuera a admitirlo U_U' 

Yoh empezó a subir las escaleras y caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar justo frente de la habitación de Anna. 

'Y si se lo digo? Se cuestionaba él mismo que me responderá? Me rechazara? Se burlara? Pero estamos comprometidos no? Aunque eso no quiere decir que me quiera' este último pensamiento hizo que los ojos del shaman albergaran un dejo de tristeza. 

Alzó la mano para tocar a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Decidió asomarse un poco para ver si se encontraba ahí. Anna se encontraba ahí sin duda alguna. La sorpresa que se llevo era que estaba a medio vestir. Claro! Si ya estaba anocheciendo! Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y trataba de alejarse de ahí pero sus pies y la mayoría de cuerpo se negaban a hacerlo. Sin embargo Anna no tardó en notar la presencia del joven shaman.

-YOH!!! La cara de la itako estaba completamente colorado por igual. –Deja de espiarme pervertido!! Al decir esto cerró de golpe la puerta haciendo que él cayera hacia atrás golpeándose su parte trasera y un poco la cabeza. 

-@\\o\\@...pero Annita! Se alcanzaba a escuchar un intento de disculpa (eh? Excusa?) por haber observado cosas que no debía.       

La puerta se volvió a correr y esta vez Anna ya se encontraba de vuelta con su vestido negro bien acomodado y se agacho para quedar al nivel de Yoh y...

-Qué te pasa Yoh!!?? Suéltame!! Se quejaba. no esperaba que al querer propinarle un golpe este le iba a detener el puño. Después de todo se merecía ese golpe según su filosofía.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo Annita. ^^  'Si, no me conviene terminar inconsciente con ese golpe'. 

-Qué es lo que quieres Yoh? Su tono era frío cómo siempre con un dejo de reto.

-Jijiijiiji Manta me dijo que estabas haciendo esta tarde.

'Maldito enano cabezón'.

-Qué te dijo el enano cabezón?

-Pues que me estabas espiando. Lo dijo en el tono más natural del mundo.

Anna por su parte estaba que maldecía a Manta una y otra vez en su mente. 

-Yo no te estaba espiando! Se defendió, aunque seguía sonando igual. –No quieras defenderte con ese Yoh Asakura!

-Defendiéndome de qué? 

-Que no te dé una paliza por que tú, repito ¡tú! Me estabas espiándome a mi! 'Que descaro, todavía que es tan obvio que lo hace apuesto que quería que lo perdonara tirandome en cara eso'.

-No, no espero eso. Pero era la única forma de que admitieras que si lo habías hecho jijijij.

'Qué!? Cómo era posible? Era cierto lo que decía! Sin querer lo había admitido!'

-Por lo menos yo no lo hago cuando te estas cambiando!!! Y sólo quería ver si la comida estaba lista! Eso es todo!

-Jijijiji pues yo tampoco lo hice de adrede 'pero lo disfrute.' 

-Entonces que querías?! Exclamó ya una muy enojada Anna.

 'Tengo que decírselo ya y quien sabe tal vez mis fantasías se hagan realidad'.  Yoh se encontraba con la cabeza gacha  pero al ser más alta que ella su mirada se topaba con su pecho. 'Oh no!' trataba de mirar a sus pies ahora pero estaban demasiado cerca como para evitar tomar una vista de ella. su mirada paso de su busto a su cintura, de ahí a sus caderas bien formadas por los años y ni hablar de sus piernas que podía verlas perfectamente ya que el vestido que usaba era lo bastante corto cómo para tentar a cualquiera e Yoh no era la excepción. Su cara ya no soportaba el calor que albergaba en sus mejillas.

-Es que tengo una confesión que hacerte. Con el semblante serio.

'Oh no que no sea lo que creo?' los nervios de Anna estaban que la carcomían y por más que tratara no podía permanecer calmada como usualmente.

-S..ssi? 'que fue eso?' se reclamaba. No comprendía el por qué de su voz temblorosa. 

-Yo quiero decirte que... pues yo quiero... 'Por qué estoy tan nervioso?!  Si dice que no? Mejor ni pensarlo ya va...'

-Yo...

Anna no soporto más y agacho la cabeza y una palabras salieron por sus temblorosos labios.

-Lo sé. 

'Qué!!!?!!?' acaso estaba escuchando bien 'lo sabe!!! Pero cómo!?'

-Enserio ya lo sabes Annita? 

-Si. Fue la seca contestación de está.

'Eso no puede ser una buena señal' meditaba Yoh.

-Y qué me respondes? Pánico se hacía presente en su voz.

-........

-Anna?

-........

Al no obtener respuesta decidió decirle directamente lo que sentía.

-Esta bien si tu no me quieres pero yo si de hecho creo que yo...Aishiteru. Fueron las últimas palabras del shaman y levanto su vista para mirarla a los ojos.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que alguno de los 2 se pronunciara algún otro sonido.

-O\\_\\O qué!!!...qué dijiste?

-Yo sé que tal vez no sientes lo mismo pero...  fue interrumpido por una risa, la risa de ¿Anna? O-O

-Jajajajjaajajaja...

-¿Anna? Annita respóndeme?  Qué pasa Annita?! Repetía insistentemente si un tanto preocupado al principio, después algo irritado...

× Notas de autora: Bueno que les pareció? Ya no faltan mucho para que termine. Aunque ya terminé exámenes (sii!!!) creo que voy tardar un poco en subir el otro capítulo. Es que tal vez sea algo lemon aunque no es seguro. Eso si el título será  "Y la fantasía se volvió realidad..." Si quieren saber por qué Anna soltó la carcajada tendrán que leer el siguiente capítulo je! 

**Yuta:** Bueno aquí esta el capítulo y próximamente la fantasía dejará de serlo para pasar a ser algo mejor.

**Akane:** Gracias por el review!

**Sakkuri:** Eso de que los capítulos son cortos es por qué son demasiado buenos ñakañañ (jeje ni yo me lo creí en fin). Bueno este es un poco más largo (muy poco). 

**Lain Iwakura:** Aquí esta la continuación.

**sakura Himura:** Si llegaste aquí es porque ya sabes que ya le seguí. 

**Anna:** te aseguro que Yoh en definitivamente va a tener algo más con que divertirse después!

Espero que les haya gustado y ya no digo más y me despido, no olviden dejar sus reviews! Bye. 


	5. Y la fantasía se hizo realidad

Este capítulo contiene **LEMON** leerse bajo su propia cautela. Después no digan que no fueron advertidos. 

_-¿Anna? Annita respóndeme?  Qué pasa Annita?! Repetía insistentemente un tanto preocupado al principio y después algo irritado..._

**«Capítulo 5»**

-Jaja. Ah! La sacerdotisa lanzó un suspiro. Cepillo con su dedo índice una lágrima que amenazaba por salir después de haber reído tanto.

Mientras tanto Yoh estaba entre confundido, ansioso y enojado. Confundido ya que no sabía el porque de la risa de Anna, ansioso porque aún no respondía nada a su declaración y por último enojado. 'Debo admitir que me encanta verla reír así pero, no debí habérselo dicho, no así por lo menos, creo que después de todo no tenía esperanzas con ella'. este pensamiento lo entristeció e hizo que bajara su mirada.

Cómo si de una ráfaga se tratara ella notó como el cuarto había quedado envuelto en silencio. 'Pero qué estoy haciendo? Yoh me ha dicho que me quiere y yo no hago más que reírme en su cara. Que ton'... no terminó en recriminarse ya que Yoh comenzó a hablar por lo bajo.

-Solamente tenías que decir que no me querías y lo hubiera comprendido. Anna sintió como una escalofrió pasaba por su cuerpo tan sólo oír la voz con la que se le dirigía. Era fría y triste con un toque de enojo apagado.

-Yo también te quiero. Las palabras salieron sin previo aviso incluso para la itako.

Yoh levantó los ojos para así mirarla directamente a los ojos. Estaba feliz y a la vez aliviado por haber escuchado esas palabras a través de su boca. Pero algo andaba mal. Todavía no sabía cual había sido la razón de la burla y tenía que saberlo. 

-Entonces por qué te reíste primero? Si te causo gracia mi declaración yo...

-Te equivocas no me reía de eso. Jamás lo haría. Interrumpió bruscamente. 

La ansiedad por una respuesta estaba llenando a Yoh. 'Si, yo el despreocupado Yoh estoy sumamente nervioso ante su respuesta, quién lo diría?' 

-Qué era pues? Tratando de que su voz no quebrará por el nerviosismo.

-Este es que yo creía pues... Un leve sonrojo poso en su cara al encontrarse en una situación tan embarazosa como esa y en su mente seguía reclamándose por haber sospechado tal cosa. Peor aún era que tener que decírselo a Yoh que continuaba expectante por su respuesta. –Yo creí que te gustaba Manta si!!! Inclusive llegue a pensar que te gustaba Tamao! Qué?! No es gracioso Yoh!!

Ahora él era el que soltaba una de sus contagiosas risitas. Todo se había aclarado por fin. 

-Oh Annita! Mi linda Annita. Tamao siempre ha sido como una hermana para mi y por supuesto que siento algo por Manta no por nada es mi amigo, pero tú...contigo es diferente claro.

-Cómo diferente?

-Por esto. Yoh tomó el mentón de la chica y besó sus labios ansiosa y dócilmente a la vez. Se separaron lentamente ambos con los ojos cerrados. Sus respiraciones mezcladas por la cercanía. Yoh abrió sus ojos primero. Fue en ese momento cuando supo que no soportaría más. Hace bastante anhelaba estar con ella y esta noche no la iba a desperdiciar. Anna por otra parte aún permanecía con sus párpados cubriendo su vista de forma que no había podido ver nada y no se esperaba lo que venía.  Sintió como la boca de Yoh besaba su oreja al principio y después le daba pequeños mordiscos que la hicieron estremecerse. Las manos del chico se posaron en su cintura evitando que escapase. Ella no sabía lo que hacía y se dejo llevar por su prometido el cual no perdía el tiempo y clavaba ahora sus besos en la otra oreja y con sus manos recorría todo lo que podía tocar estando detrás de ella y con la ropa puesta. 

Yoh se separó un poco de Anna para así poderla ver a la cara tenía las mejillas rojas y sus labios tan tentadores se acercó de nuevo para volver a besarla. Ella al verlo venir volvió a cerrar sus ojos y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello para que hubiera más contacto. Unió sus manos en una especie de llave de manera que él tampoco pudiera escapar de ella. Se exploraron mutuamente con sus besos. Yoh sintió como se doblaron sus rodillas y caía sobre Anna. A pesar de esto ninguno de los 2 se quejó. Seguían muy ocupados para ello. Los labios de él bajaban lentamente por su cuello mientras ella se arqueaba para darle más entrada. Bajo sus manos hasta llegar a la bastilla de su vestido negro y comenzó alzarlo. Sin perder oportunidad de tocar todo a su paso en el proceso. 

Anna gimió cuando Yoh tocaba sus pechos al sacar su ropa por la cabeza. Se apresuró y le quitó la camisa a él. Fue rápido ya que la llevaba como usualmente desabrochada. Les faltaba estar a la par por lo que le desabrocho el pantalón y en otro rápido movimiento ya no lo traía puesto. Pero lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta sino hasta ya hecho que también le había quitado con ellos su ropa interior y se sonrojo ferozmente al darse cuenta. 

Yoh sonrió para sus adentros. Así que si en eso estaban él también podría hacerlo ¿no? Aprisiono con sus manos el busto de ella logrando lo que quería e incluso más. Su intención era que se arqueara para quitarle la parte superior que por ahora estorbaba según su opinión, pero al hacerlo también logro arrebatarle otro gemido. Contemplo maravillado el busto bien formado de la itako. Algo en su parte de abajo estaba reaccionando. Se inclino y comenzó la exploración de esa área con su boca de un lado y su mano izquierda del otro. Ella ya no contenía los gemidos y él tampoco se interesaba en hacerlo. Con la mano restante se deshizo de la última prenda que le obstruía la vista completa de ella. recorrió con su boca todo el camino hacia allá se regresó y la miró fijamente. 

Cuando Anna lo vio sabía lo que venía al igual que sabía que ella también lo quería. Estaba lista. Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado con cada toque, cada beso o cada caricia por parte de él. levantó sus manos que se encontraban en su espalda y lo tomó del cuello atrayéndolo hacia si. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. Un gemido de dolor por ambas partes fue escuchado a la hora de su unión. No obstante fueron reemplazados por sus jadeos de goce. Duraron así un tiempo hasta que alcanzaron el climax. Una vez terminado todo se separaron quedamente. Yoh rodeó con su brazo a Anna y esta esbozaba una sonrisa recostada en el torso de él. 

Cayeron dormidos al mismo tiempo. No había necesidad de decir nada ya lo habían hecho. Los dos disfrutaban el momento tal y como era. Mientras que Yoh estaba conciente de que su fantasía se había transformado en algo mejor, esto era la realidad.

  Fin 

× Notas de autora:  y qué tal? este es mi primer intento de lemon, díganme que piensan. También es el último capítulo de esta historia confío les haya sido agradable. De haber sido de al contrario háganmelo saber mientras sea crítica constructiva claro esta. Este ha sido mi segundo fanfic de Shaman King de nuevo como pareja YohXAnna. No puedo evitar ser fanática de ellos. Yoh es un gran tipo admitámoslo! Bueno ahora los reviews pasados.

**~ **Anna: Si es difícil no querer a Yoh! Aquí esta el final que te deleites con el jeje. Espero me des tu opinión.

**~ **Sakkuri: Si, mi primer lemon listo, gracias por las felicitaciones. 

**~ **Annita: ahí te va el final vale. 

**~ **Megumi Sagara: jejeje si, quién lo pensaría de Yoh? Me da gusto que te gustara.  


End file.
